Vanguard Rising
by Vanguard Army
Summary: A betrayal leaves Ash changed, for the worst or the greater good. Now a new vilgilante group/military known as the Vanguard Army, rises to make the world more peaceful. However, a terriost group calling themselves Swords of Darkness, establishes themselves in Unova and quickly spreads, catching Legendary Pokemon along the way. Now the Vanguard must wage war across all the regions.
1. Humble Start

**A/N First story, had this idea planned out for awhile Paring will probably be AshxHarem. Expect some grammar mistakes. That being said, enjoy the first chapter!**

 **NOTE:OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER**

 **Second Note:Rated M for violence, I will likely(90%) not write lemons/lime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Normal Speech:** Hello

 **Pokespeech:** _Hello_

Sounds: ***** ** _boom_** *****

 _In a hidden base somewhere on_ Mt. _Coronet_

A man can be seen resting in his bunk, lost in his memories. Soon, his Gardevoir teleported into his room. " _They are ready and waiting for you_ ", the Gardevior told him via telephaty. "Alright, just give me a minute", the mysterious man responded. This man slowly got up, and walked to the planning room. Six people were waiting inside.

These people were the infamous leaders of the teams around the world, with the exception of Saturn, who now replaces Cyrus. " Alright, you kept us waiting here long enough, what do you want?", the man in the black suit, Giovanni asked. "To be totally honest, I need your help." Confused faces were all around the room. "Why, most of us having little to no power, except the Rocket Boss over there," Maxie,ex-leader of Team Magma asked. "Not unless you reform your teams." "But why?" Saturn questioned. "Well, crime rates are pretty high, and not just your ordinary crime mind you, I'm talking about organized terriosts." "Then why us?" asked Archie, "Why not Officer Jenny then, what made you come to us?"

The man sighed, "Because it now, in order to fight these terroists, we need to fight fire with fire." He continued on, "everyone here has a reason of being here and a reason on why I asked for you. Rockets, you and your men know how to handle firearms, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, you 3 have attempted to control legendary Pokemon. Well, ever hear the saying, that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Lysandre, you are right, the world is definitely not beautiful. while killing everyone is going to far, you know that killing must be done to eliminate these terriosts. And finally, Saturn, my Pokemon and I helped you and your buddies break out of prison. Cyrus had good intentions of having a peaceful universe. Unforunatley, he only wanted it for himself, but you've attempt getting peace before, through illegal ways, but I don't care. What matters is what we have now, but if these terriosts win, then you can feel the deaths that you've cause. But we can save lives, so are you with me!"

Nods went around the table, then Ghetsis said, "alright Ash Ketchum, what is your plan right now?"

 **A/N You were expecting Red, or Tobias, or some OC, but no, it's Ash. You'll find out why later.**

 **Third Note: Other chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue.(yes, I know I said this twice)**


	2. Combat Preparations

**A/n Last chapter was short, but this and all following ones will be longer. That said, let's get on with** **the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Speech:** hi

 **Pokespeech:** _hi_

 **Thoughts:hi**

 **Sounds:*boom***

 _3 months after the meeting_

Ash was reflecting on his past, and what caused him to go down this path. That could wait, for he had other things to worry about. Like war, as the Vanguards and Swords of Darkness were enemies. This war had gotten the attention of the authorities, but not in a favorable light to the two sides.*boom* An explosion quickly knocked him out of his thought as 5 SoD(Swords of Darkness) members robbed then blew up a Pokemart. Ash quickly leapt into action, firing his M1911 at them, who then returned fire. As Ash quickly dove for cover, he was thankful for the armor he was wearing. With the design plan from Aqua/Magma, and Galactic/Plasma building the armor, it protected many solders, but they weren't invincible. **Damn, they are better armed then I thought, wasn't expected rifles.** Ash tempted to return fire, but he was pinned. The shoot out on the street attracted a lot of attention, and police were on the way.

Ash chucked a live grenade over the car he hid behind. The explosion killed two of them, and police sirens could now be heard. **I have got to get out of here, better call in a** **evac,** Ash though. "Hey Saturn, going to need a pick-up, send a vertibird to my location." "Vertibird en route sir." "Thanks" Ash replied. Not to long after a Magma Vertibird showed up. Spraying the general direction of the Sods with its M130 cannon, it annihilated the terriosts. Ash swiftly boarded and the Vertibird took of, much to the dismay to the officer Jenny who just arrived.

The Swords of Darkness did not take this lightly, seeming as they now knew the location of the Vanguard leader. They dispatched two "Yellow Jacket" Vertibirds to shoot down Ash. **Yellow Jackets! Since when did they have those, they are way to fast to out run, we're going to have to shoot them down first.** "Hey," he called to the pilot, "we got any weaponry aboard?" A response quickly came, "Hatch near the exit, hurry up and get them off me, I will try to give you a line of sight, but dodging comes first!" Ash rushed and popped open the hatch,revealing a .50 cal P3 Disintegrator and ammo. The Disintergrator used special ammo that, on impact, exploded in electricity.

Ash started to open fire on the Yellow Jackets, and took out an engine on one of them. "Brace yourself!" the pilot worriedly called out. Seconds later an explosion rocked the side of the Vertibird. I don't think we can make to the base, it's going to be a ground game now. Another missle hit the Vertibird. "We're going down!", the pilot yelled.

The Vertibird skidded across the ground, crashing into trees before stopping. Ash was disorinated, but he knew he had to get out of their quickly. Luckily, the Disintegrator still had ammo, and his Latias Gauntlet still worked. Ash pulled up the map on t he gauntlet, but other damage to it made so he could only see the map. **Damn, whelp, I guess I have a lot of running ahead of me.** Ash ran through the forest until he reached outpost G19. As he entered the small camp, he heard someone call out to him.

"Ash? Where is the Vertibird I sent you?" "Sorry Saturn," Ash answered, "Yellow Jackets shot it down. Pilot died on impact." "That's a damn shame, you lose them?" asked Saturn. "Don't worry commander, I lost them" Ash reassured him, after all, two high ranking officers were present after all. "Alright, come with me, I'll show you the status of Sinnoh so far." Ash was lend into a shack, where Commander Mars was also present. "Alright Ash, we have control over Snowpoint City, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet, Veilstone City, Eterna City, and Celestic Town." "What's out next objective then?" Mars questioned. Ash responded, "Intel states that Snowpoint City is going to be attacked, we are need to get everyone out before it becomes a warzone." "Alright then, to Snowpoint it is, let's hope we are not to late," Saturn told Ash and Mars.

 _Snowpoint City, 3 hours later_

The vertibird descended and landed outside of the gym. "Saturn, Mars get the civilians out of here, I will deal the the gym." "Understood," Mars and Saturn said before rushing off. **Alright Ash, you can do this, it's only a Gym leader from the past. She won't Recognize you, you have a helmet,** Ash told himself. He entered the gym, "Hello? Is anyone here?" "So, you wish to challenge me, kill me, or what?" a female voice called out. "Hey, I only attack Swords, nobody else. I just want to warn youthat the SoD will be attacking, and I don't want civies dying, that includes you Candice." Candice was willing to trust the Vanguard, but something worried her, "You have enough room for everything single person and Pokemon?" "We have many Vertibirds on stand-by, so yes," Ash answered. "What about out homes, they will likely get destroyed won't they?" Ash replied, "We will help rebuild, but no promises, okay?" "Got it," and Candice ran to get the children and get them aboard the Vertibirds.

 _4 hours later_

Snowpoint City was devoid of life except Vanguard personnel. Multiple sandbags were stacked and used as cover all around the city, snipers in buildings, Plasma Vertibirds patrol the sky, G15 "Tsunami" Main Battle Tanks rolled thought the streets. In all, Snowpoint won't fall so easily. Ash walked up to Saturn and asked, "You ready?" "As ready as we can be, I'm just glad we have this armor, it gives up a bit of a advantage." Before Ash could reply, explosions happened and alarms rang out. Ash smirked to himself, "Let's do this."

 **A/N Next Chapter will be the battle for Snowpoint, otherwise, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Battle for Snowpoint City

**A/N I am back, man I am really pushing out these chapters, which I want to ask you, shorter chapters but you get them at a faster pace, or longer chapters, but less frequent updates? A poll should be available for you to answer. Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Speech:** hi

 **Pokespeech:** _hi_

 **Thoughts:hi**

 **Sounds:*** boom*

Ash was ready for battle, and he won't let Snowpoint fall to these terriosts. Explosions lit up the sky, as gunfire raged through the streets. He sprinted towards some cover, as a MG nest was set up nearby. Returning fire with his Disintegrator, he killed 4 of them, but still needed the nest taken care of. "Magma-5," Ash shouted over the comms,"We got a MG nest pinning us down, we need it cleared ASAP!" "Understood, approaching the target, target locked, and," *boom* Magma-5 could say no more, an missle hit the side of his vertibird. "Mayday, Mayday, we're going down!" The vertibird crashed into the snow, Magma-5 was gone. "Dammit!" yelled Ash," We need backup over here!" "Incoming!" was yelled out as a missle stuck Ash's cover. "We got a S-15 "Honchkrow" Attack Helicopter targeting our location, we need to-AHHH," as the Heli fired a salvo of missiles at the poor soldier noticing the helicopter. "FALL BACK!" Ash shouted to the remaining soldiers nearby. As they retreated, a Tsunami Tank rolled in to cover them. Ash and his squad managed to take cover in a nearby house. "This could've gone better," one of the soldiers commented. "Shut up Matt" another said. "Keep Quiet, you want to die!" Ash snarked. "Why?" Matt responded, "it's not like anyone knows when,"*crack* he was cut off as a shot rang out and killed one solider. "NOO, MICHEAL!" Matt yelled out before rushing to Micheal, only to get shot himself. He fell limply onto Micheal's corpse. "SNIPER, GET DOWN!" Ash yelled as he took cover, "anyone got eyes on him?" Another shot rang out, another body fell to the ground. Ash made the wise desicion to exit the house through the back entrance.

Saturn was NOT having a good day. At first, he thought that victory would be assured, but the Swords had the element for surprise. Saturn had no clue on how the caught them off guard, but that doesn't matter. What does is staying alive and pushing back the enemies. "Commander, over here!" a trooper call out to him. Saturn swiftly rushed over, "What's going on marine?" "We have a D-36 acting as artillery, we can't do anything unless that tank is dealt with!" **A D-36 "Gyarados" Anti-Tank!** Saturn thought worriedly. " Is air support available?" questioned Saturn. "Vertibirds have enough problems, we are on our own," replied the trooper. "I have a plan, you, uhh...," "Bradley, Sergeant Bradley," he informed Saturn. "Alright, Bradley, get your men and follow me." "Sir!" the sergeant replied saluting. "All right men, move it out, double time!" **God, I hope this works,** though Saturn.

Saturn and the rest of the soldiers snuck around to the building that was nearby, or that was the plan, until enemies showed up. "Keep firing!" yelled the sergeant. Saturn was doing his best, but his M14 wasn't killing them fast enough. Shot exchanged, and bodies fell on both sides, but it seemed like no one was going to win this battle. "We're losing men here! We need a distraction!" Saturn said. Soon missiles flew into the Swords, killing them instantly. "What the?" a rookie said as he turnred to when they missles came from. Saturn recognized who it was immediately, it was Fireteam Sierra, his Fireteam. "Over here!" he called out to them. "Saturn, oh sorry, Commander!" "Hello there, Jack, how are you?" Before Jack could respond, "Hey, hate to break up the reunion, but we have a tank to blow up." Sergeant Bradley said. "Sorry," Jack replied sheepishly, before becoming more serious, " heard you were going to take out a D-36, thought we could lend a hand, gesturing to the rest of the fireteam. "It would be nice, now then here's the plan." Saturn responded.

Ash was currently darting through alleys and sticking to the shadows," Saturn, Mars? You still alive?" he whispered over the comms. "Bit busy!" Saturn answered, "Where is Mars by the way?" "Alive, incase you were wondering." "Mars, good to hear, now where are you?" "Rally Point at the gym, but it's getting hit hard, I need backup." "I am on the way Mars," Ash said. Ash switched directions and headed towards the Rally Point.

 _15 minutes later_

"Where the heck is Ash!" Mars angrily shouted as bullet stuck the overturned car she hid behind. "Look, there!" a soldier shouted, "Enemy reinforcements!" Mars poked her head around the car and saw a D-19 "Wingull" Vertibird drop off 15 more Swords of Darkness. "Where the hell is backup!" a soldier said, before exploding. "What was that?" Mars questioned. "Left side, Left side!" a soldier shouted. There was a Swords of Darkness Soldier, but he had a H-311 "Electrode" Rocket Launcher. This Soldier also had the Vanguard Armor on, but colored black and white, and will scratched on to the chestplate. Mars instantly knew he was a high ranking officer, and she fought him before. He called himself the "Will of Darkrai". **Ash, you better get here soon,** Mars thought.

Saturn reached the house that was next to the D-36. "Alright, everyone know the plan?" Saturn asked. Nods went around the group. "Then let's do this." Saturn snuck into the house, and crept up stairs. **I really, really hope this works, either that or we all die.** Saturn crept upstairs and strangled the sniper perched within. "Clear," he whispered over the comms. Soon, Sergeant Bradely and his squad opened fire on the soldiers near to the tank. The tank operator noticed the gunfire, and aimed its turret at the squad, ready to fire. However, it couldn't, as rockets stuck the tank blowing it up. The remaining Swords were confused, as they just watched their tank mysteriously blow up. That confusion went away as Fireteam Sierra surrounded the SoDs. All of the Vanguards quickly gunned them down. "Alright people," Saturn called out, "let's get to that rally point."

Mars was in dire need of assistance, and was considering falling back. Luckly the Calvary came. Bullets whizzed through the air, hitting their intended targets. Ash silently came up behind the Will of Darkrai, and tried to shoot him in the back. But he was met with a fist and knocked to the ground. The WoD(Will of Darkrai) kicked his Disintegrator away from him. Ash retaliated by rolling away before engaging in hand-to-hand combat. "Just give up, we control most of the city," WoD said. Ash didn't reply and just continued to fight him. They punched, kicked, and head butted each other, but Ash was starting to tire out. "You know, guns are the only thing I can use to kill you," Ash mentioned. "Oh yeah, and what might that be, cause it definitely ain't doing much right now," the Will of Darkrai taunted. Ash only simply said,"Aura" and rushed into combat. Materializing a Aura Sword, he swung a the WoD, getting a hit on him. "You think you have the upper hand, well you don't!" the Will of Darkrai said. "How so?" Ash responded. "The fact that all your vertibirds have been shot down."

Saturn and his troopers had just cleared out the rally point. Ash then came on the comms, "Retreat!" he told panicky, "We've lost this battle,the sky over Snowpoint is not ours anymore!" As Saturn turned towards the sky, he saw no Vanguard Vertibirds, but enemy helicopters and Vertibirds. Saturn quickly shouted, "RUN!". The surviving Vangaurds fled towards safety. Luckily it seemed that they weren't being pursued. "Everyone okay?" Saturn shakily asked. "We are all good,"responded Sergeant Bradley. "Where's As-" "Present" Ash said, before continuing on," it does look like we were followed, we need to head to the nearest safe place, which would be..." Ash paused, checking the map. "The Snowpoint refugee camp" said Mars. "Hey," Jack worriedly said,"what about the other soilders, I mean are we the only surivors?" Everyone became a bit more solemn, before Ash spoke,"we made have lost the battle, but we haven't lost the war, now come on, let's getting moving." The small group stood up, and started the trek towards the refugee camp.

 **A/N So, that was the battle for Snowpoint City, resulting in a lost for the Vanguards. Next chapter will be breaking the news to the citizens of Snowpoint, and a small part focusing on the Swords of Darkness, so until then, See ya!**


	4. Aftermath

**A/N Hello there readers, how are you?Anyways, same usual stuff, I don't own Pokemon, speech, so yeah, until next time(which is the end of the chapter), see ya.**

Ash and his group trekked for miles, through the snow. "Why did we have to put the camp so far away?" Jack questioned, only to recieve an answer of something about safety. "Hey guys!" Saturn exclaimed, "the battle already has a news report on it!" "Well, duh, its war, things like this don't usually go unnoticed," Mars said. As the group continued to make idle chatter, they finally made to the refugee camp. As they walked into the camp, they got worried stares, or even glares. "You're back!" exclaimed Candice, "Is our home safe now?" The soldiers glanced at each other, not a single one wanted to break the news. As the silence continued, Ash decided to be the one to do it, "As much as I hate it, we-," Ash sighed, struggling to continue, "lost," he finished glumly.

Shocked looks went around the camp. "How? You prepared for them, and lost in a couple of hours," a man asked. "We underestimated them, they got the surprise on us, in all honesty, I doubt we could've won," Mars replied. Candice look disappointed, but was reassured by Ash, "your home may be gone, but at least you guys lived, that a better outcome than dying, we lost men this day, but you are where you are, we have bad days, we have good days, but in the end, in only matters why we're here." "Well said," commented sergeant Bradley. "Ugh, I just realized something, the Pokemon league will view us even more negatively, seeing as we got crushed today," Ash said. "Hey," Candice started to say, " I'll put in a good word for you." Ash only nodded in thankfulness. "But," Candice continued,"where will everyone else live?" Mars simply replied with family. "Vertibird is here, let's return to the base," Jack said. "Since when did you call for a ride?" a trooper asked, Jack responded, "while the general was talking." The Vanguard Soldiers boarded the Vertibird and headed for the base situated at Mt. Coronet.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Alright people, I want this temple scoured, Regigigas will not escape this time!" the Will of Darkrai said. The Swords quickly searched the temple, until the stumbled across a massive rock. "Vick, over here!" The WoD quickly snapped his head to whomever shouted his real name. "I am coming," Vick responded, "alright, what is it?" "The objective, Sir" the man stated. "All right then," Vick slowly said, "you found him right?" The man nodded. Vick handed him a ball that was white and purple with two pink bumps, a Master Ball. The man took the ball, looked at Vick for reassurance, and threw it at the sleeping legendary Pokemon. Vick congratulated the man and told him,"You will now be known as the Might of Regigigias, understood?" "Crystal" "Then, mister," "Arthur, Arthur is my name" "Right, anyways let's get you some new gear."

 _With the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champion of Sinnoh at the Pokemon league_

"Thank you, Candice for the update, but did you really have to make seem like the Vanguards are nice people?" Bertha asked Candice. "Hey, they don't seem like bad people" Flint responded. "Flint, you do realize now only Gardenia and Maylene's gyms are under the control of the Pokemon League. "and the Vanguard," added Volkner. "In any case however," Sinnoh Champion Cynthia said, "we owe the Vanguard for escorting everyone out of the city." "that doesn't mean I like though," Bugsy said, "something seems off to me about those Vanguards." "Don't worry Bugsy, they will win, I'm sure of it," Candice said with a tone of finality.

 _Back at the Mt. Coronet Galatic Base_

"It good to be back in a friendly place ain't it?" stated Ash. Saturn and Mars could only nod. "Whelp, I am going to report to Arceus, you guys can rest, you deserve it after all." As the trio went their separate ways, Ash headed deeper into the base, until he found a room marked as "Portal". Ash entered the room and stood on the white/gold plate in the middle. He was then teleported into the Hall of Origins. There, Arceus resided. "Hello, chosen one," Arceus, "I assume you have a question?" "Yes," responded Ash, "My aura felt off after the battle for Snowpoint, I came to ask what legend was captured?" "Regigigias, unfortunately," "That is quite disturbing, I'll inform the army," said Ash. Ash disappeared from the Hall and back into the base. **Whelp, looks like the enemy just go stronger, this is not good, if they gain control of Sinnoh, it will be harder to communicate with the legendaries,** thought Ash.

 _Veilstone City_

"Alright, people, no survivors!" Arthur yelled out. His first mission as the Might of Regigigas is to take over Veilstone City. The Swords of Darkness followers under his command started shooting. Civilians were slaughtered by the dozen. Arthur strolled through the city, killing many civilians and trainers who tried to stop him. Soon he reached a house with many trainers inside. He could hear whispering, but could only make out Pokemon, death, killed, but one thing caught his interest, a name, Reggie. However he could care less and ordered a Yellow Jacket to target the building. The Yellow Jacket massacred everyone and severely damaged the structure. Much to his dismay, a panckied SoD started hailing him on his comm. "What! I am busy killing in the name of Regigigas." Arthur angrily shouted. "We have heavy resistance at the Gala*Boom*" The line went dead. **And here I though it would be a boring day, now those heathens that call themselves Vanguards will be crush by my might!** Arthur thought, excited for the upcoming firefight that would ensue.

 _Inside the Galactic Building_

Juptier was having a great day and a bad day all at once. First she heard about the loss of Snowpoint City yesterday, and now she had to hold off Swords. **Could this day get any better!** Jupiter was using a R-15 "Beedrill" Sniper Rifle. Sniping anyone who dared peek out of cover, the remaining Vanguards held them off a the entrance to the building. Unfortunately, they were losing, a Yellow Jacket forced her to take cover periodically. Luckly it was shot down early during the fight. Jupiter scoped in and saw a Sword with Vanguard armor, but White/Yellow with a green fist on the shoulder. **What!? Since when was this guy around, if we have one of them here, we need back up!** "Ash, Saturn, Mars, hello? If anyone can hear me, Veilstone City is under attack! We need reinforcements and bad, a new Devoted as appeared and is leading them. Send help NOW!" Juptier yelled into her radio, **I really hope they hear this.**

 _Vanguard Base:Mt Coronet_

Laughter could be heard from one of the rooms. Inside the room was Ash, Saturn, and Mars, which Ash was telling them about his interesting travel stories. "Hahaha, yo-u-u-u really got turned into a Pikachu!?" Saturn managed to say in between laughs. Mars was more curious about his travel companions, "They really never told you how they feel?" "Yeah, maybe its because they wanted me to tell them, but I dunno. I mean they did betray me," Ash stated. "How did you get betrayed anyways?" Saturn asked. "Well," Ash started his story, but Juptier's distress signal reached them. "Well, then, that is a story for another time, but let's go help Jupiter." As they went to the Armory to get their armor and weapons, Mars stopped Ash by the door. "Hey, I have an idea to spite your "friends"." Oh really," Ash responded, "and what might that be." Suddenly, Mars leant in and went for a kiss. For what felt like ages to them, they separated. "Let's win this battle, and then we can discuss." Ash swiftly said before rush into the Armory.

 **A/N Bit of romance, not what you expect, but I want this to be unique, and a reviewer also said to be unique, so here yah go! But, I have no idea if that was good or bad. I want tips for improvement .Next time will be the battle for Veilstone City. Also, yes, Reggie is dead. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	5. Veilstone Rumble

**A/N Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! Usual stuff up here, more important stuff about the chapter at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **Speech:** hi

 **Thoughts:hi**

Sounds:*Boom*

Ash was currently on his way towards Veilstone City, where Juptier was making her final stand. Ash briefly thought back to what happened outside the armory, but was distracted by explosions. "We have active triple-a!" the pilot shouted, "Okay people, prepare to jump!" The back doors opened, revealing the war-torn Veilstone City. "Go, go, go!" Ash shouted jumping out of the Vertibird. Everyone else followed him, "alright people, be careful, we have a Devoted leading them!" Saturn mentioned, "Also, we need to take out their Anti-Air, or we are not receiving Reinforcements." Everyone split up into three groups, 2 of them headed to take out the AA guns, and the other went to support Juptier.

Saturn walked through the ruined Veilstone, clutching his G11 rifle, thankful to have something Galactic made. Soon after he encountered a passing patrol. "Stick to the shadows, take them out silently," Saturn whispered. Saturn snuck up behind on an SoD and choked him to death. By the time the others heard him choking, it was to late as they themselves were being choked. They continued moving through the city, until they came across a downed Vertibird. There, they managed to find a H-311. **This will be useful, I just hope the others are faring as well as us,** Saturn thought, and moved on to the AA gun.

Juptier was losing her fight, as her men retreated inside to the building, making their final stand. "Cover me!" she shouted, before attempting to gain a few shots on the MoR(Might of Regigigas. Juptier managed to hit the same leg twice, crippling him. However, things were still not looking in her favor. As another Vanguard fell to the ground, she started to consider surrender. **Well, looks like this is it, maybe the rest of the army can still win this war, but this is my final moment. Surrender? Maybe, but I will take as many of these guys with me to hell.**

Ash and his troopers was currently on their way to a AA gun, but then Mars contacted him, "Ash, if your hearing this, head to Jupiter's location, I'm pinned down and can't make it, Saturn will need to blow up both AA guns." "Understood Mars, Ash out." **Damn, why can't anything be easy, then again, it wouldn't be easy if I was needed.** "Saturn, do you copy?" "I am here, what's going on?" he replied. "Change of plans, you need to take out both AA guns, I have to support Juptier." "Understood, over and out." Ash got of his radio, and addressed his troopers, "Alright, you guys will need to head towards Juptier and help her, I will assist Commander Mars." Ash split up and headed towards Mars. **I hope I will make it in time,** Ash thought.

Juptier was losing men way to quickly, and only 4, including her, remained. She was doing her best to survive, but she was down to her sidearm. "Medic!" one of the soldiers screamed out as he hit the floor, writhing in pain. "Just hold on, reinforcements will be coming, just survive for a little longer!" Jupiter said, trying to boost morale. "Ma'am, there is no way reinforcements will arrive in time, we need to blow this building, deny enemy intel." One soldier commented. Before Jupiter could respond, a hail of gunfire stuck the advancing Swords of Darkness. Ash's squad just made it in time. The swiftly dealt with the Swords, and captured the Devoted. Jupiter decided to interrogate him now, inside the Galactic HQ. Before she could even drag him inside, a small beeping noise could be heard. Jupiter panicked and dived to the floor, before the bomb went off, the resulting explosion knocked her out. The others making sure Arthur didn't try anything weren't so lucky and were caught in the blast.

Saturn and his squad made it to the first AA battery. The AA gun how ever was guarded. Saturn had a plan however, "Alright, Jack, you and you men lead them over here, the rest of us will hide and ambush them. Bradley, you will need to sneak up to the gun and set the V4 on it, then blow it sky high." As everyone moved to their positions, Saturn silently thought to himself, **Man, I really hope Mars is okay, and how am it suppose to blow up two things with one V4? I will probably just improvise, it seems like we need to do this all the time now.** Guns started to shoot as the bait was doing well, and Saturn motioned to spring the trap. As Vanguards came out of the house, and boxed in the SoDs, and shot them all. "Bradley, report, did you set the charge?" Saturn asked Bradley, "Bradley, come in, report!" *Cough* "No can do, some duded just teleported in with an Abra, caught me off guard, I don't think I will be able to detonated it from a safe distance. *cough* But, I think I can draw them over, and blow the AA guns an all of us as well. Just so you know, it's been an honor." "Sergeant!" one of the soldiers cried out. They could only watch helplessly has the AA gun blew up, taking everyone in the are with it.

Ash was navigating through the city, trying to reach Mars. **Oh, Arceus, why must everything go wrong at once?** Ash thought. As he ran through the streets, he eventually found an abandoned car, still with the keys inside. Ash jumped in and sped off towards Mars. "Mars, come in, status?" Ash asked, hoping for an answer. "We are fine, but not for much longer, why?" "I'm on my way, get ready for one hell of an entrance." "What? I told you to assist Jupiter!" Ash only replied with, "I did." Ash continued driving towards his objective. As he was closing in on it he went over a small hill overlooking Mars and her squad, he put is V4 in the car and jumped out. The car landed in the middle of the Sword's MG nest, and as Ash was flying through the air, he detonated the V4, blowing up the car and everything around it. He landed with a solid *thud* and rolled across the ground before coming to a stop hitting a wall. Mars commented on Ash's entrance,"you were right, that was quite the display, the landing could use some work though." "Just help me up," Ash said. Ash, with the help of Mars, shakily stood up, "Mars," he asked,"contact Saturn and tell reinforcements will be arriving." Mars nodded and prepared to contact Saturn, but Juptier needed help. "Guys, I know Saturn needs help, but I need help as well, we're going to blow up the Galactic HQ, but we can't escape. We need a distraction." "Understood" Mars said. "Ash, you're going need to create a distra-" "I heard," Ash interrupted Mars, "You guys head towards the second AA gun. Ash then sped of with the use of Aura, and Mars headed towards her objective.

Ash was running towards the Galactic building, and knew how to create the perfect distraction. Ash crept inside a house and went upstairs, before pulling two grenades out and setting them off. Ash jumped out of the window, shooting at any Swords, before landing and using his Aura speed to escape. Six Swords quickly marched over to investigate, but then a massive explosion was heard. They turned around only to see the building they were assaulting explode. Soon after another explosion could be seen as Saturn and Mars completed their objective.

 _10 minutes earlier, with Commander Mars_

 **I guess something haven't changed after all,** Mars thought with a small smile, "Come on people, lets move out!" Mars and her trooped reached the second AA gun, where she could see Saturn and his force engaging the SoDs. Mars used the opportunity to sneak up and ambush the soldiers. The Vanguards quickly wiped out the remaining enemies, before setting their sight on the AA gun. No words were exchanged between anyone as Jack just shot it with his missile launcher he scavenged. "Nice to see you,"Saturn said addressing Mars. "and to you as well." Mars replied. "Look!" a soldier shouted, "INCOMING!" The forces quickly scattered as a massive mech just dropped in. Everyone knew what it was, it was a R-7411 Assualt Mech nicknamed the "Pangoro". The mech was equipped with quad machine guns and dual rocket pods. "How the heck did they get that, that's a mech that was designed by the Rockets, and it is still a prototype!" Mars screamed out. Saturn made a small wise crack by saying, "Now it's not a prototype, Mars, its on the field!" "Will you two shut up and help us destroy this thing!" Jack angrily said. Before they could answer, the Pangoro mech fired it missiles at Jack, killing him instantly. "Ash, we need help, they have an R-7411 and is slaughtering us!" Saturn continued firing his G11, hoping Ash would come through. Not long after, F-6s streaked across the sky, A-3s close behind. Soon, a M-17 bomber came through and dropped its payload on the mech. With the mech defeated, the Vanguard had won, and Veilstone was still under control of the Vanguards, at a price of many soldiers, and the citizens. It was over, for now at least.

 **A/N Whelp, victory, next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle, more AshxMars, maybe a little AshxJupiter, Maybe... Mech showed up, with more Vanguard vehicles/aircraft. Expect them a lot. Anyways, remember to favorite, follow, and review, otherwise see ya!**


	6. Romantic Revalations

**A/N Anddddd I am back, no massive surge of chapters today, maybe another time. anyways, usual** **stuff** **as usual, disclaimer of not owning Pokemon, how bold is thoughts, etc. ON TO THE STORY!**

Maylene was almost home, back to her gym, where she could continue to was with here, as her gym was farther away. As they reached the outskirts of Veilstone City, Maylene noticed something was off. Smoke was rising all around, and charred husks of vehicles remained. Maylene and Gardenia carefully entered, _expecting_ some kind of danger. As both of them turned the corner, what was in front of them was horrifying. Dead bodies laid all across the street, civilians, Vanguards, terriosts, all strewn about. It was not a pretty sight. Two figures walked up to the pair, "You two, why are you here?" one of them asked.

Ash was currently scavenging the city, looking for supplies. Then, Saturn contacted him, "I've found two gym leaders, just arrived by the looks on their faces, one of them is hostile, please advice." "Be civil, I'm on my way" Ash responded. **Great, now I'll have to tell Maylene everyone she knew in this city is dead, though I wonder who her friend is?** Ash silently wondered. As he reached Saturn, he instantly recognized Maylene and Gardenia. "Commander, I'm here, report!" Ash said, addressing Saturn, careful not to use names, and just rank. "General, sir!" Saturn replied with a salute, "they just entered the city, and are wondering what happened here." Ash turned to face the two females, careful on his wording, "What happened is that, well...," "Terriosts attacked, no survivors," Saturn said, breaking the news to them. "Commander!" Ash harshly said, "Must you be so blunt? Look at what you've done!" Ash pointed to Maylene, who was sobbing uncontrollably, curled on the ground. Gardenia was attempting to cheer Maylene up, but to no avail. *Sigh* **This is going to be a long day.** The two soldiers thought.

 _3 hours later_

"Hey, how is she?" asked Ash. "I'm better," Maylene said, answering for Gardenia. "That's good news," Gardenia commented. "Anyways, I have to get to my gym, and pretty sure I can trust you with her." "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Gardenia nodded, and walked off to Eterna city, but no before waving goodbye. **If this keeps up, I might have to reveal myself to the world to make things easier.** Ash pondered, wondering what would happen if he revealed himself. Ash glanced a Maylene, worried for her health, still. Maylene was trying to stand, but struggling. "Here, let me help you, " Ash said as he helped her stand. "I am going to take a walk, I think I need some fresh air." Ash nodded in response and let her go. Ash leaned back to relax, until a small rumble. **The roof is about to collapse!** realized Ash as he ran and tackled Maylene the the ground. Maylene was safe, but Ash was stuck. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Maylene started panicking. She called out her Machoke, who eventually dug out Ash. Now Ash was the one struggling to stand, as he tried to stand, stumbled forwards and collapse. As he hit the ground, Ash, was on all four, and leaned down his head. Unfortunately, that caused his helmet to fall off, standing up shakily, he stared into the eyes of a extremely shocked Maylene.

 _1 hour later, in a ruined house near the crater that was the Galactic HQ._

Maylene groggily woke up, her vision was blurry. **My head, ow, what happened?** Maylene asked herself, **I recall the collapse, and Ash savi- Ash! He's alive, but why did he knock me out.** "You're finally awake, huh?" asked Ash. "Ash? What are you doing here, and working with the Vanguards?" "Leading," as Ash felt the need to correct her. Ash sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Lots of things happened that led to my disappearance." "Like?" Maylene desperately wanted to know. "That would be a story for another time, what I need you to do however is very important, okay" Ash said, softly smiling at the Fighting-type Gym leader. "It's okay you can trust me." Ash's tone became more serious, "don't tell anyone about me, the chaos that would happen knowing that a famous hero is working outside the law."

"I understand, but just one question."

"Go ahead." Ash said.

"I want to help, can I enlist? I've always felt useless sitting on the sidelines."

"I dunno, how are we going to explain your disappearance?"

"I killed myself in despair."

Ash thought about it for a moment, then said, "Might as well, thought you came up with that really fast."

"I've always wanted to join"

"Fair enough" Ash shrugged while replying.

 _30 minutes later_

"Well then, we got a new recruit," Mars said, watching Saturn board a Vertibird with Maylene, "It will be nice to see a new face around." Ash nodded looking at the Vertibird take off, before asking Mars, "Before the battle, outside of the armory..." Mars only put a finger to his lips, "Let me speak first, okay?" Ash nodded. "Working with you, it made me find a new purpose in life, and I've admired that. You were always so brave and selfless. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I," Mars couldn't say anymore because she was cut off. "Hello there," Juptier interrupted, "What this I heard about a gym leader being recruited?" Mars glared at Juptier, who didn't care, knowing full well what she disturbed. Ash quickly answered, hoping to stop the fight that might ensue, "my helmet fell off and she saw my face, I am pretty noticeable after all." Juptier chucked, "I said you need to be more careful, anyways, General, I need your help on something, follow me" Ash got up with Juptier and they both walked off.

After Juptier was sure she lost Mars, she led Ash into a house, where she sat down on a couch. "Why are we here?" Ash questioned. "Just sit, and I'll explain." Ash took a seat next to Juptier. "For a long time now, I have always looked up to you, you were so kind and caring. You always knew what to do, to boost morale in the darkest of times. Ash, I love you." Juptier leaned in for a kiss. Ash was quite surprised, as he now has two girls after him, but he decided to return the kiss. Juptier broke away, "I am not expecting an immediate answer, but after the next battle or two, that's when I will expect it. Juptier exited the house to return to her duties. Ash silently rejoiced and sighed, **great, now I must decide between the two, ah well, I better return to Mount Coronet to start training Maylene. And report to Arceus.** Ash called in a Vertibird, and headed off towards Mt. Coronet.

 **A/N More romance, Juptier now wants Ash. Originally, I planned for Maylene to also confess, but decided to wait. Yes, that means 3 confirmed(maybe) for the harem. Now I have got to rest my hand and wrist, they hurt from writing.**

 **Fun Fact: The original name for the chapter was Love is in the Dusty Air, but about 5 seconds later I changed it to what it to Romantic Revalations. It's clearly a better title(I think).**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, and review. Next time will be Ash training Maylene, until next time, see ya!**


	7. Despair, Training, Survival

**A/N Hello there, I think I've figured out a schedule, at least until school starts. It will be one chapter in the afternoon, and one at night. Chance of morning bonus chapter.**

 **WARINING: Dark stuff; suicide**

 **(insert usual disclaimer of not owning Pokèmon and what speech looks like)**

Ash was deep in thought about was transpired between Jupiter, and Mars. **Argh, why must this happen! I don't want to hurt one of them, hmm... Maybe Arceus can provide some insight.** Ash decided not to worry about it, and focuI on how the training with Maylene would go. Ash still cared about the Pokemon League officials, and he would be damned if he let them down. **I wonder how they are actually taking the news of Maylene supposed death?** _At the Pokemon League_

The Pokemon League was unusually quiet. No one said a word, having a moment of silence for their fallen gym leader. Gardenia took it quite hard, as she could have stopped it, if she only stayed a bit longer. Candice was also heavily affected. She was close friends with Maylene, and although she had her doubts, she looked fine. **Maybe the death of Veilstone's inhabitants pushed her over the edge, I would have committed suicide as well.** **Maybe that will help me find peace aright now.** Candice thought, before shaking away those terrible thoughts. Everyone else couldn't find words to say. Gardenia and Candice glanced at each other, before walking away together.

"So," Gardenia began weakly, "she's gone..." Candice silently nodded, before looking at the setting sun. Both silently sat there for minutes, unsure on how to continue. Candice looked at Gardenia, then ran off in tears. Candice couldn't go on. Succumbing to her more darker thoughts, she ran for what seemed like hours, desperate to get away. She ran to a cliff overlooking the ocean, preparing to jump. **Why? We could have been here for you. I can't go on. I will see you soon, Maylene.** Candice thought as she place her pokeballs down before jumping.

Gardenia ran after Candice, hoping to stop her. She knew grief could make you do stupid stuff, but she didn't think Candice might actually do it. Running through the forest, she called out her Cherubi to help chase after the Ice-type gym leader. After following her to a cliff, she could only watch helplessly as Candice jumped to her death. Gardenia reach for her Pokemon to catch, but she realized something. **None of my Pokemon on me knows vine whip, I can't save her.** Gardenia collapsed to her knees in more tears, as she now had two deaths she could have stopped.

 _Mount Coronet: East Side_

"Alright Maylene, you ready?" asked Ash. Maylene nodded, then started climbing the mountain. Maylene gripped many rocks, slowly making her way up to her destination. After a grueling hour, she met Ash at the top.

"How the heck did you get up here so fast?"

Ash replied, "Teleportation."

"Where are we anyways?"

"The main hanger."

"What?" Maylene was baffled, until a rock moved, showing a door. Ash typed in a code on the keypad, before the door opened. Behind that door, was a another door. Ash held his Latias Gauntlet up to a scanner, in which the door opened and closed the door behind them. What Maylene saw amazed her, Vanguard soldiers running about, mechanics repairing vehicles, everything looked like they were preparing for a massive battle. "So, are you ready to start the actual training?" Ash questioned. "Oh yeah, I am definitely ready." Maylene said excitedly.

First on the list was using firearms, while she had been instructed to use a pistol for self defense, a rifle would be much more useful in taking out terriosts. Which is why Ash was overlooking Maylene using different types of weapons. Maylene had quite the proficiency with a bayonneted pistol and a VA6K SMG. After two hours, she was allowed a break.

"Nice shooting, let's hope you can do that while being shot at, " Ash commented about her accuracy.

"I will do fine." Maylene said, assuring Ash that she could hold her own.

"Though I still prefer CQC.

"Hmmm..., We have a prototype ready for testing, I think you would do excellent using it."

"Show me."

Ash led Maylene to the Science Wing, where he greeted Colress, "Yo, Colress, I got someone to test the PE17A!" Colress looked up from his work, nodded and led them over to a room, "It's right in here, be careful though, the shielding may still have a few glitches." Ash thanked Colress and motioned for Maylene to step inside. Inside was a modified version of the Vanguard armor. It had concealed blades hidden inside the wrist, and the first Vanguard personal shielding module installed. "There it is, perfect to close quarters, now, you want to paint it something different?" Ask asked.

 _30 Minutes later_

"Well then, interesting combination of colors," Ash said, looking at the newly colored armor. The armor's visor was now purple, the helmet white, the shoulders and arms green, the gauntlets red, and finally the leggings black. "I just want to have some connections to my friends that I left behind." "I understand, " Ash replied, as he to had some of his weapons colored after certain gym leaders. Ash's radio went off, "Mayday, Mayday, this is Captain Tabitha, were are at the wreck of the S.S. Cactus, and we need help badly, of anyone can here this, we need reinforcements ASAP!" "Maylene, you're about to go on your first mission.

 _With Captain Tabitha_

"Keep firing, don't let up!" Tabitha screamed as he gripped his A-10 "Abra" shotgun. He shot at Swords trying to move up, but he was running about of ammo. His squad's original mission was to scavenge parts from old wrecks, so he thought about going to the place where the S.S. Cactus hit the Sea Mauville. Unfortunately, it seems like the Swords of Darkness also had the same idea, and wasn't fond of sharing, this resulted in a massive firefight. "Grenade!" shouted someone, as an explosion went of. Rumbling started and the floor gave away, making both sides fall further into the ship.

Captain Tabitha quickly regained his bearings, and from what he could tell, he was alone without any sort of weapon. He wouldn't risk using comms, incase someone would hear him. Right now his goal was to get out of here with his men. He stealthly wandered the ship, not knowing where he was. **I hope reinforcements will arrive soon, because it looks like I'm not going anywhere soon.** Tabitha wandered around, opening doors to find potential escape routes, or searching for something to push locked/jammed doors open. He heard voices, and dove into a room, and a passing enemy patrol missed him by a few seconds. He continued on, until he found corpses. He went up to the and found that they were some of his men. He picked up a silenced SAP-14 pistol and a combat knife. he continued on, and opened room after room, not finding anything. **Why is every room basically empty!** Tabitha thought angrily before continuing on.

He then found a door marked storage, he opened it, and found three terriosts inside. He quickly eliminated the one facing him, the body dropping to the ground gaining the attention of the other two. He shot one of them, wounding him. He wounded SoD returned fire, generating a lot of noise. Tabitha finished the wounded one, before turning to the other, who wasn't there. Knowing what was about to happen he ducked and swept his legs under his attacker. The terriost landed with a solid thud, before chuckling and what she said made the Captain panic, "It's over now!" and shot her gun a bunch of times before it was empty. Tabitha quickly finished her off, grabbed their weapons, moved boxes and chucks of metal to create cover. **Now I really hope reinforcements come.** Tabitha thought before steeling himself for the fight ahead.


	8. Rescue from the Sea Wrecks

**A/N Hello there! At time of writing, this story has 5 favorites. :) While that may seem small, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, stuff about not owning Pokemon and whatever, you can just go back to earlier chapters, not like anythings changed, except that italics are now also use to represent scene change, I really should have said this earlier.**

Ash was currently on his way with Maylene to the S.S. Cactus. Other Vanguard Fireteams were responding to the distress call as well, and we're likely there already. Ash skillfully guided the Vertibird down towards the Sea Mauville, the only viable landing spot. Ash set the Vertibird to hover, the got out with Maylene. They approached a female soldier, asking what's going on, "Ash! Good to see you, but what we got is dead Vanguards, none are Tabitha, and dead Swords as well." Ash nodded before saying, "Good to see you to Shelly." Ash motioned for Maylene to follow him as he went down to the shipwreck to see if he could access it from the top. At least that what he would have done if his Vertibird wasn't hit by approaching SoD Vertibird. As the Sword strike team exited the Vertibird, it shot down Ash's. The Vertibird crashed, then started to slide down the slanted Sea Mauville. "Run!" Shelly shouted as she ran towards the hull of the S.S. Cactus. The Vertibird never crushed anyone as the top Sea Mauville floor gave away, causing the Vertibird to fall through the Sea Mauville floors and into the ocean. "Change of plans, everyone into the Sea Mauville!" Ash screamed as he and Maylene jumped into a hole, same with the other Vanguards.

Ash fell farther than he wanted to. He quickly got up and scanned the area. "Maylene, so okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just fine." she said getting up, "but where are we?" Looking up, Ash said,"3rd floor of the Sea Mauville, now let's move before we get spotted. As they moved along, trying to find and exit, Maylene was quite curious about this place. "What is this place, and how did the S.S. Cactus hit the Sea Mauville?" she asked Ash, hoping to find an answer. Ash, thankfully, had an answer, "used to be some sort of mining platform before it was shut down. The S.S. Cactus got lost ran ashore and impacted the platform, which is why it's now slanted and slightly inside the ship." Maylene nodded in understanding before hearing something behind them. "I think we are about to have company." 2 terriosts burst through a door, armed with black swords, Ash pulled out his MR13SV LMG and killed one of them. Maylene charged in and knocked away his sword, before punching him in the face, knocking him out. Ash looked down and finished him off. "Was that really necessary?" Maylene asked, clearly not used to killing. Ash harshly responded, "These guys don't deserve to live." Maylene accepted the answer for now and moved on in search to the Magma Captain.

Shelly fell to the second floor, disorientated, she weakly got up, clutching her side. Swords of Darkness quickly found her location. She picked up a Disentigrator, firing into the forms of the rushing terriosts. Shelly's armor took heavy damage, but she didn't care. She killed quite a few as a small pile of bodies piled up. As Shelly ran out of ammo, she discarded the empty gun and picked up two M1911s. Dual welding the two she slowly moved back, firing every last bullet into the Swords. *Click-Click* Shelly threw the two pistols too the side as she ran forwards. Bullets hit her armor, cracking her visor, but in spite of everything, Shelly charged. Pulling out her Combat Knife, she ducked and weaves as enemies tried to hit her, she then threw it at a door at the end of the hallway. Barrels and crates pour out of the room, the walls giving away. Now a mass of object were heading straight for her. Shelly dove into another room, letting the SoDs be crushed. Shelly struggled to stand, but managed to do so before limping off to find Vanguard personel.

Ash and Maylene wander through the ruins, before finding a wall the collapsed, making a bridge into the S.S. Cactus. Footsteps were heard, getting closer. They turned around to find the Sword's Strike Team they sent here. Ash and Maylene opened fire, but they had the advantage. Ash knew this was a fight they could not win.

"Retreat!" Ash yelled as he moved backwards.

Maylene followed her orders and fell back. As the duo ran, they heard an explosion, soon the ship started to shake, and metal straining was all that could be heard.

"Run!" Ash shouted as he ran, the floor falling beneath them. Ash and Maylene sprinted towards more stable ground, until they had to jump a gap. Ash leapt across, barely making it. Maylene didn't make the jump, but managed to hold on to the ledge. Ash pulled her up, and they continued on, in hopes of finding out

what happened to Captain Tabitha. They looked in every room, until they noticed one room with a bunch of dead bodies outside. Both of them rushed towards the room and enter. Blood, bullets, and bodies lay everywhere, and in the back was Tabitha, wounded, but still alive.

"Took you long enough," he managed to get out before coughing up blood.

Ash helped him to his feet, saying, "We'll get you out of here, even if I have to carry you all the way.

Ash had his arm around Tabitha as Maylene covered them, shooting any hostiles the got near. They, after much struggling, managed to reach the top deck, where a Vanguard Vertibird was crash landed.

"Get in, this won't make any long distance flights, but it will get us to a safer place!" Ash said placing the Captain in a seat before head up to the cockpit.

"Ash, we have company!" Maylene shouted, "Enemy aircraft, they'll shoot us down immdeately."

"I can solve that problem," a new voice said, Maylene looked towards the origin to see and wounded Shelly holding up a AAM-11 Burner Missle Launcher. Maylene still saw a problem.

"How are you going to shoot them from inside the Vertibird, they shoot us down first!"

"I never said I would get on the Vertibird, and don't worry, I'll live, I promise.

"You better," commented Tabitha, "You better live up to your promise."

Maylene quickly got on board and told Ash to take off. Shelly locked on to one of the approaching Yellow Jackets and pulled the trigger. The missed soared through the air before striking is intended target, blowing up in a brilliant display. Shelly lock on to the second one, and fired. Bothe Yellow Jackets were shot down. Before she could board however, the hostile strike team approached

"Get out of here!" She yelled, "I will hold them off!"

Ash's Vertibird sped off safely, the enemies too focused on Shelly. Shelly fired her remaining missle into the team, killing two of them. She threw her missile launcher off the edge of the ship as she dove for cover. She picked up a sharp piece of metal and chucked it skillfully at a charging terriost's head. He instantly dropped to the ground as his friend pulled out his Uzi and fired on Shelly. The terriost peered over the Shelly's cover, but she pulled him over, grabbed his Uzi, and fired every shot into him. Shelly was now focused on the apparent leader, who Shelly, now getting a good look at him, was a Zealot. **Oh crap, a Zealot! Those guys are absolutely insane! This is going to be tough.** Shelly thought as he approached.

Shelly then realized what he was holding, except she could recognize it at all, but it look quite dangerous. It was a massive hammer, with the main body used for smashing having some sort of energy, and a blade on the back of the body as well. Shelly rushed forwards, but was knocked back and stunned as the when the hammer hit the ground, a small shockwave erupted. **So that's what that energy is. Better be more careful.** Shelly internally realized. Dodging a few more swings, the Zealot smashed the hammer down and missing again. However, his hammer was stuck and tried to lift it, but the weight combined with it wedged made sure that it wasn't hitting anything for awhile. Shelly used this opportunity to attack him. The Zealot was pinned to the ground by Shelly. She wanted to know where he got the hammer. Speak venomously, she said, "where did you get that hammer?"

"Like I am ever going to tell you." Shelly head butted him.

"Ow, okay, there was a black/blue light that appeared. Once it faded, it revealed some massive hairy ape with the hammer next to it. I knew it was holy because it was under a Giratina statue. So now I wield the might Giratina's Hammer!" he shouted. The Zealot then pushed Shelly over to the side, then punching her in the stomach. The Zealot went for his hammer, and by the time Shelly was standing up, he had pried it loose. He went for one final attack has he we swung at Shelly, intent on hitting her directly. Shelly avoided the swing and grabbed the Zealot, before stumbling over to the edge of the ship and throwing herself of, taking him with it. Both hit the water and started sinking. None of them could swim, Shelly didn't have the strength, and the Zealot refused to let go of the hammer. As both of them sank to the ocean floor, Shelly reflected on her promise, feeling sorry for breaking it. She closed her eyes and waited for the embrace of death.

 **A/N So, that was a thing. Some of you might recognized the Zealots weapon, but I will get into it later in the story. Bit of a differnt writing style, which I will likely switch to. Ash, Tabitha, and Maylene are the only survivors. Also, I thought I was creative for using both the ship and Sea Mauville. Anyways, until next chapter, remember to favorite, follow and review, See ya!**


	9. Romantic Servings With a Side of War

**A/N Hello there! Nice to be back for the afternoon chapter. Stuff about the chapter is a the bottom as usual. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, with that said, on to the chapter!**

 **Note: Don't think about the Chapter Name, I was a bit hungry.**

Ash had just gotten news of Candice's suicide thanks to Saturn. As Ash flew towards the rendezvous point. "This is General Ash Ketchum, requesting permission to land."

 _"This_ is the VAS Kyogre, you have clearance to land." Ash went towrards the Aircraft Carrier Kyogre and landed on it. There he met Archie, the leader of the Team Aqua branch of the Vanguard Army. Ash greeted him, "Hey Archie, how you doing?"

"Great, though looks like you lost a lot of men, what happened?"

"Zealot showed up, Shelly stayed behind, unknown status." Ash said, informing Archie about Shelly.

"MIA then?" Archie asked.

Ash nodded to Archie. Archie motioned Tabitha to follow him to the med bay. Ash and Maylene went and wandered the halls of the ship, hoping to find a spare room. They eventually did, and settled themselves in. Ash wanted to know something however.

"You okay Maylene, you had a bit reluctance killing."

Maylene waved it off, "I am fine, don't worry."

Ash still had something on his mind though, which did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, you okay Ash."

"No, arrgh!" Ash screamed, "I should have seen it coming!" He said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Candice committed suicide over the loss of you."

Maylene was quite shocked, but Ash continued on, "Luckly, Team Plasma members were patrolling and saved her, she is currently in our custody."

Maylene smiled, thought she was a bit sad on the inside, knowing she made Candice try to kill herself.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Ash shrugged in response to the question.

"The whole world thinks she's dead, so we could either recruit her or transport her back to the League. I would recruit her, her home has been lost, and one of her friends are dead. It would be nice to reunite you two." Maylene giggled.

"Still the same caring Ash from back then huh? I like that." Ash, being the not-so-dense-anymore person, he realizd where this was going. Ash started to internally panick, **Oh god, how many girls have taken an interest in me! Oh dear.** **And whats even worse is I kind of like them too!** Ash was deep in thought as Maylene continued on, saying how she admired him when he travelled, before getting to the confession point. Ash braced himself, and heard the words come out of Maylene's mouth, "I love you."

Ash's mind went bonkers, **Abort! Abort the conversation, the L-word had been used!** Ash however steeled himself, a prepared to respond. Mentally kicking himself, he said, "Well, I thought I was going to say it first, but you beat me to it. I love you too." Ash muttered, wondering why the hell he said that, probably old feelings resurfacing at the worst possible moment. Ash leaned in for a kiss, which Maylene gladly accepted. They separated, but before either one could say something, "General Ketchum, report to the deck." Archie said over the intercom. "Well then, you ready to go meet Candice?" Maylene nodded, I'm ready. Ash walked towards the Vertibird waiting for him, knowing how much of a hole a dug himself. **Why did Plasma take her to Mount Coronet, now I will have to deal with Mars and Juptier, oh no, and I think Candice might have a small crush on me. This is not going to end well. And I have to explain not reporting in to Arceus. My life is about to get a whole lot worse.** Ash thought to himself, boarding the Vertibird.

 _At the same time in Kalos, Lumiose City_

Aliana was pinned down. Two undercover terroists infiltrated Lysandre Labs, found their secret HQ, and blew it up. Chaos then erupted throughout Lumiose City, terroists revealing themselves, people running, police and SWAT set up roadblocks around the city. Vanguard personel trying to survive. It was a three way battle for Lumiose City. Alinana ducked through alleyways, holding her Spas-12. Aliana was now glad that Ash made everyone learn how to use a gun. If she didn't, she would probably be dead already. Aliana walked down an alleyway, where she saw her fellow scientist Mable, kill two cops. She motioned her over, before telling her, "It's a lost cause, we can't win this right, Kalos is lost. We need to evacuate." Aliana nodded before following Mable to one of the exits. Unfortunately, the exit was blocked by SWAT forces and civilians trying to escape. "Damn" Mable cursed, "We have to find a different exit." They snuck their way to the other exits, only to find the samething as the others. "All exits are blocked, we're going to need a new way of getting out." Aliana said. Mable had a slightly crazy plan however, "I've got it! You still have those rocket-propelled wing suit prototypes?" Aliana nodded. "We get to the top of the Pokemon gym and glide out way out of the city.

The two scouted around looking for a safe way to get to the tower. However, they were found and they retreated inside a shop. Both of them firing back at the SWAT team members, they held them off for a good ten minutes, but things weren't looking good. "Running out of ammo here!" Mable informed Aliana, reloading her M16 assualt rifle. "Flashbang!" Aliana screamed as they were stunned. The SWAT team approached the two Flare scientists and knocked them out. "Good job everyone, let's get them to the tower." The team leader spoke, before dragging them off the the tower, where civilians hid and the authority holed up.

 _Mount Coronet Galactic Vanguard Base_

Ash approached the room Candice stayed in with Maylene, both wearing more casual clothes. Ash looked to Maylene, who nodded, then opened the door. Candice looked up a the two quite shocked at what she saw. In front of her was her long-time crush who was assumed dead, and her fellow gym leader who was confirmed dead. Candice came to two conclusions about what's going on, **Either I am dreaming, or I went to heaven.** "Hello Candice," Maylene nervously said, unsure on how to explain everything. Candice took the initiative, "Ash? Maylene? How are you here? You're supposed to be dead!"" Ash just shook his head, "Well, I never died, just disappeared. as for Maylene, she faked her death." Candice realized that the burnt body wasn't Maylene after all, something did seem a bit off. "Okay you two, explain now." she said sternly.

 _One lengthy explanation later..._

"Wow, that was quite the story, are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Ash just smirked, mentally screaming at himself for taking Arceus's advice. Ash leaned in and kissed Candice on the lips. To say that Maylene and Candice was shocked you be an understatement. Candice's dreams finally came true, but Maylene was having a internal struggle trying to figure out Ash's motive. As the two separated, Candice heavily blushing, Maylene was a bit pissed off. Cooling her self down, she calmly as she could, asked Ash, "What was that!?" Ash would answer, but Arceus decided to show up.

 **A/N Cliffhanger! x2 With the Lumiose city battle and Ash and his romance troubles. Anyways, the night chapter will come soon, with Arceus explaining the whole loving more that one person and the fate of the two scientists. Little bit of Aqua in this chapter. Also, sorry its a bit shorter. Anyways, remember to follow, favorite, and review! See ya!**


	10. Official Beginnings

**A/N And welcome to the next chapter! Usual stuff, go back if you want to know,but other than that, I don't own Pokemon (yes I realize this is a usual stuff thing, but this must appear in every chapter because reasons) Let's get right into the story!**

Arceus was here, outside of the Hall of Origins. Ash could not fathom why he needed to do so. He would expect it if he was about to die, or in dire need to help, but during a conversation! That made Ash worry, bracing himself for some terrible news. Thankfully, Arceus did not have any bad news, though was a bit angry at Ash for not reporting in.

" Chosen One, why have you not reported in to me?"

"Sorry," Ash said respectfully, "I was a bit busy with combat and romance."

"Don't worry, Saturn did it for you." Ash now made note to thank Saturn.

"Was that it?" Ash inquired, knowing if Arceus showed, there was bound to be something important.

"Not at all Chosen One, you see, you are an Aura Guardian, one of the last, and I would like to have more. So having multiple lovers would be acceptable in your case." Ash realized what this meant.

"You want me to have multiple lovers so I can father multiple children which would be Aura Guardians. That might take some time you know, children can't be born instantly, and must be raised." Ash said, intrigued by Arceus's plan.

"After the war, when everything is more peaceful, so incase another war happens, they would be ready." Arceus clarified.

Ash could only shake his head before nodding. Arceus returned to the Hall of Origins. Ash turned around to face the two female gym leaders. An awkward silence was there for minutes, before Maylene broke it.

"I-I, I think I would be fine sharing," stuggling to come to terms with what must be done. Candice nodded in agreement. Ash felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. **Oh thank Arceus, oh thank you, now I don't have to deal with choosing, but wait, what if someone interested in me doesn't want to share, like Juptier I would assume.** Ash thought, before getting up and walking out of the room, going to find the two Galactic members he knew that loved him.

"Where are you going Ash?" Candice asked.

"Some other girls I know might be interested with me, so I want to tell them what Arceus just told me." Ash responded, before heading off to Jupiter's quarters. As he reached the door, he knocked, knowing he might get attacked if he comes in with out warning.

"Come in" Jupiter said. Ash entered the room to find Jupiter and Mars sitting together.

"Hey there, what are you two doing?" Ash asked them.

"Talking, about you actually, we were just about to go and get you."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Our feelings," Mars said. Ash sighed before cutting them off.

"I know what you two are going to say, that I have to decided between you. But, I found and alternative solution." Ash said.

"And just what might that be?" Mars questioned.

"How would you feel about sharing? And I ask this because Arceus contacted me, and here's what he said."

 _One retelling to Arceus words thanks to Ash later..._

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. It sounds a bit strange to me, but, if it means I get to be with you, sure, what about you Jupiter?" Mars asked Jupiter.

"As much as I hate it, I guess I have no choice do I?" Juptier said.

"Only if you want to be with Ash," Answered Mars.

Ash smiled, hoping others will be peaceful like this. Before Ash could say anything however, alarms went off and a woman came on to the intercom.

"Alert, Alert, level one distress beacon coming from Lumiose Tower. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."

"Well then, prepare for battle girls, we have a mission to do." Ash sped back towards Maylene and Candice, where he instructed them to stay. He left of towards the armory, but not without a kiss from both of them. He got to the armory, picked out a M16 and A-10, and ran to the hangar. He met up with Mars and Jupiter, where they boarded a Vertibird with other soldiers, ready to head out on to the field.

 _A few minutes earlier, at Lumiose City_

Aliana and Mable were dragged off to the tower, where they bound with rope. They saw a bunch of scared people, with the gym leader, Clemont telling them not to worry, as everything will be alright. He approached the two bound women, clearly looking for answers.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Clemont angry said, motioning towards Lumiose city, which was quite damaged. They shook their heads.

"We are only scientists, we have nothing to do with them attacking, he'll, we don't even have a real military force here, just workers and scientists." Aliana said.

"They didn't want to steal from you?"

"They blew all our research up, what do you think?" Mable sacastically said.

A little girl with blond hair and a Dedenne walked up the the trio, "Big Bro," she asked, "What are you doing talking with the mean ladies?"

"Bonnie, can you please be somewhere else, something like this should not be heard by children." Clemont said, shooing of his little sister. Bonnie made a face, but reculctanly agreed and wandered off.

"Protecting the innocent, that's nice." Mable commented on Clemont.

"Why do you care, you've never cared about others before."

"Heh, you believe that propaganda said by the Jennies, that's a total lie, we evacuated the citizens of Snowpoint, not some undercover agents, we haven't even been hiring that much lately." Aliana said.

"I still don't trust you." Clemont said with a ten of finality.

"Then how are we going to escape, the police and SWAT are losing, untie us, and we can help." After much thought, Clemont reluctantly untied them, but would keep watch on them. Aliana pressed a few buttons on her Latias Gauntlet, and smiled cheerfully.

"What did you do?" warily asked the electric-type Gym Leader.

"Distress beacon," Mable answered for her partner, "Help will be arriving soon."

Clemont muttered something about not agreeing to this before sighing heavily. "Better hope we can holdout for long enough, now, you got ideas?"

"Maybe, show me what we have and what's going on." Aliana said, ready to defend the tower.

 **A/N Well, that will about do it for this chapter. Next time will be the Battle for Lumiose city. The harem has now officially started. Remember to favorite, follow, and review, and until then, see ya next chapter!**


	11. Lumiose Chaos

**A/N And I am back again with this chapter, the battle for Lumiose City. I don't own Pokèmon, blah blah blah, let's just start shall we :)**

Ash was on his way towards Kalos to assist in defending it. He gripped his M16, ready for anything. That anything came now. The cargo troop bay shook violently has the vertibird was taking fire.

"We're hit!" the pilot screamed out in fear, "We are going down! Brace for impa ct!" The vertibird descended towards the ground before skidding across the brick road before coming to a stop in the middle of Vernal Avenue. Ash got to his feet, looking up to face a shootout they interrupted. Cops were pinned down in a cafe, while the terrorists were looting the stone emporium. Ash motioned the surviors of the crash, which included Mars and Jupiter to assist the cops. Ash fired his rifle into the store, killing one terriosts. As they turned their attention to the Vanguards, they opened fire, forcing them into cover. They hid behind various signs and pots, peeking out to return fire. The shoot out carried on first quite sometime, but the terriosts were slowly losing. Soon, a officer chucked a stun grenade into the store, allowing them a change to shoot. The terriosts were wiped out by the combined forces of the two sides.

Ash walked up to the officers, who then made a temporary truce with each other in order to save Lumiose. He motioned for them to follow him, which they reluctantly did. They headed towards south boulevard, where a F-173 "Typhlosion" Flame Tank with the Vanguard insignia, a Red V with a white outline, rolled past the group, burning terriosts as they tried to destroy it. Ash's group followed it, giving it covering fire to targets which were farther away. "Look out!" Mars screamed as she pointed to the building toppling over. They jumped back as the building collapsed, crushing the tank and part of

"That way is blocked, we need to find another route. Let's head towards North Boulevard." a cop said.

"You can go that way, we will climb through the building and head around that way," Ash said shaking his head. The forces split up has the Vanguards navigated their way through the wreckage. Climbing over debris and dead bodies, they found themselves on the other side, where their was Vanguard members that set up sandbags that covered the width of the boulevard. A trooper called them over and told them the situation.

"We need to hold them off while our operatives take out the AA." Ash nodded then rallied the soldiers, ready for one hell of a fight. Terriosts approached from North Boulevard. They went for cover, but those who weren't as lucky were killed by the hail of bullets. Lead flew everywhere, striking humans to cowering Pokemon hiding. Ash knew that they needed help and fast. He radioed for vertibird support.

"Roger that general, Flare 3 and 8, move in to support the general." The two vertibirds quickly approached Ash's postion. They opened fire on the Swords of Darkness, where most were gunned down. One manage to call for help, in which SoDs headed towards the, through Magenta Plaza. One terriost pulled out a AAM-11 and shot it at a vertibird. The missile found its mark, blowing up one of the engines.

"Mayday! This is Flare-8, we are hit, I repeat mayday, we're going down!" Flare-8 shouted as he fought the controls to stabilize. The vertibird spun ot of control and hit Flare-3 before crashing at he entrance to Magenta Plaza, crushing some SoDs. Flare-3 was also going down, having taking a hefty hit from his deceased fellow pilot, he would need repairs or he was also going to get killed.

"Tank!" Jupiter shouted as a Gyarados tank rolled into view, intent on blowing up the soldiers. Flare-3 attempted to fire his missiles, but they blew up erly, damaging him even more. Flare-3 sighed, then nodded in confirmation on what he was about to do.

"I can take care of the tank for you, just keep you head down." Flare-3 said to Ash. Flare-3, with all the power left in the vertibird, rushed towards the tank, intent on ramming. Flare-3 rammed into the tank, blowing up in a brilliant display of fire and sparks. Ash looked at the smoking wrecks, before silently motioning to move forwards. Explosions rocket Lumiose City, pillars of smoke rose from the plazas. The Vanguard started cheering.

"AA guns are down, move in!" said one trooper. Soon massive amounts of vertibirds flew over Lumiose. Some dropped of reinforcements, some dropped of equipment and vehicles, and some provided air support. Ash smiled before running over the dead bodies of terriosts, civilians, Vanguards, Cops, and Pokemon alike to get to Autmnal Avenue so they could reach Prism Tower. They reached Autmnal, where a crashed vertibird was, landed inside of a restaurant. They scavenged the crash site, collected dog tags, and moved on. They finally reached the tower.

 _At the North Defense Barricades_

Mable was on a MG turret, cutting down approaching enemies. Other Vanguards met up with them at the tower and was currently defending the civies inside. Luckily evac ops already started, and they were getting out safe and sound. Clemont and Bonnie help keep peace and calm down the panicking civilians. Then she saw General Ash out of the corner of her eye. Aliana noticed it as well, she called them over, who swiftly came.

"Situation!" demanded Mars.

"We need to buy time for evacs, get everyone out of the city." Aliana replied. Ash nodded understanded the gravity of it all.

"This is General Ash Ketchum, needing some extra firepower at the southern base of Prism Tower."

"Copy that, this Flare-2 heading to your postion." Flare-2 flew over and dropped two crates, full of ammo, guns, explosives, and othe equipment. All the soldiers quickly grabbed ammo and guns before rushing back to cover.

"We need a medic over here!" A trooper shouted. Aliana rushed over, as she was also trained as a paramedic. She rushed over to the injured trooper, healing him as best she could, instructing him to get to safety, a trooper fell to the ground. She rushed over to check, only to find he was KIA.

"He's gone!" she shouted, before another person was shot. She ran over and continued to do her duty.

Ash was holding them off as best they could, but supplies were running low and evacuations wasn't even halfway done. Soon rumbling happened and I never stopped, the ground shoot violently. "Earthquake!" Ash screamed out. Before he could move a flaming vertibird flew over his head and crashed into the Pokemon Gym. Then the tower started to lean.

"The tower's coming down! Scatter!" Mable yelled as she scrambled away like most of the other. The civilians ran as well, but falling debris from other buildings killed them. The vertibirds that were currently picking up civilians closed the bay doors and took off, even if they weren't full. Prism Tower toppled over, as it couldn't take the explosions, structural damage, and earthquake. It fell on top of Hibernal/Jaune Plaza, crushing anyone unlucky enough to be standing there. Debris rained everywhere as more buildings collapsed.

Ash ran for Bleu Plaza but was concrete fell on top of him, knocking him out before he could reach it.

 **A/N And that ends part one of the battle, this chapter is earlier because Xbox live servers are currently down, so I wrote this chapter. Their might be three chapters today because of it, but no promises. Anyways, remember to favorite, follow, and review, so until then, see ya!**


	12. Dust and Survivors

**A/N Whelp, here is the afternoon chapter, I will likely then do the night chapter, so 3 chapters today, thank Microsoft for that. Oh, and if you are wondering why the chapters are only 1000-2000 words, it becuase I'm on moblie, and the computer that is avalible is very crappy. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, look at chapter 2 in order for speech stuff, but otherwise let's get on with the story!**

Ash slowly woke up to see sand all around him. When the earthquake toppled buildings, the sand blew right into the city. so currently a sandstorm is going on. He pushed the rubble off of him, and stood up. He staggered around, looking for any sort of weapon. He checked all the bodies nothing. He saw a figure move towards his position. Ash dove into a nearby building, watching as the figure, who was a man, loot all the corpses.

"A looter, he will probably attack me, but he has a knife, I can take him," he whispered out to himself. Ash noticed the looter coming towards him and cursing himself for thinking out loud. The man came towards him, knife drawn. Ash jumped out of the shadows, pushing the man to the ground and disarming him. Ash grabbed the knife and plunged it into the man's chest multiple times. He grabbed the corpse and dragged it away, fearful if anyone else learns of another survivor, they might attack.

Ash's current goal was to either find survivors and get them out of the city, if there were any who were friendly. He headed towards the exit to route 13, where Flare-3 and Flare-8 were downed. He took any alleyway that lead him towards Estival Avenue, where he saw Flare Scientists Mable and Aliana finish off a terriost. Ash slowly approached them. The two swirled around, ready for another hostile, but found their General instead.

"Hey there, you find anyone else? Friendly of course." Ask asked the two Team Flare members.

"No, just looters and Swords of Darkness members" Aliana said shaking her head. Mable noticed movement however. She readied her sword she scavenged, same with Aliana. Ash rose his knife, ready to slice-n-dice. Out came two cops, guns drawn, pointed at the three soldiers. The lowered their guns, thankful for a nice person who didn't want to kill them.

"You guys, over here!" Ash called out to them, motioning them over, "Do you guys know what's currently going on. They nodded their heads?

"We are looking for suvivors then walking them back to the train station, there they will walk on the train tracks out of here." one cop said. Ash however wasn't listening, eyeing their guns instead. Ash looked behind them, before shouting, "Hostile!"

The two cops turned around, finding nothing. Ash quickly moved and slit one cop's throat, before throwing his knife at the other. Ash smiled at his victory, before bending now and picking up their pistols. He tossed one to Aliana and got one for himself. Ash made a 'follow me' hand signal and the trio went a looked for survivors.

They past through Magenta Plaza, finding more looters, which the skillfully eliminated. They managed to reach the exit to Route 13 where the sandbag wall was set up. There they found Vanguard troopers walking out of the city. They met up with them, and asked one soldier, "Where are we going and what's the plan?"

"We are going to Courmaline City, where will we steal a boat and sail to safety."

"Is Commander Mars or Jupiter with you?" The soldier shook his head. Ash instructed Aliana and Mable to go with them while he looks for the Commanders. Ash went back into the city, heading up North Boulevard in search of them.

 _With Commander Mars and Jupiter_

They wandered around Vert Plaza, looking for friendliest. They were equipped with a sword and two knives, Juptier with the sword and Mars with the dual knives. They walked down what they assumed was South Boulevard, and checked out a Pokemon center. Inside were about 5 trainers, 4 civilians, the Gym Leader, the Gym Leader's little sister. and the Nurse Joy running the place. They approached weapons down, in order to not cause alarm.

Everyone noticed the newcomers. No one said a thing until Clemont spoke up, " You two, you are Vanguards correct?" Mars slowly nodded, unsure if he was going to attack. "Thank god, I thought you were some looter who took scavenged your armor, I saw a couple of looters wearing your armor. Jupiter had one question though.

"You have an exit we could use to escape?"

 _Back with Ash..._

 **Dammit! Another dead end! Guess their not in north Lumiose after all, but I will have to cut through the middle since Prism Tower blocks the fastest way to southern area of Lumiose city.** Ash thought to himself as he searched what he could of North Boulevard. As he made his way through the middle, he saw piles of dead bodies. Making his way towards the canals, he looked around, before heading to Vert Plaza, where two dead cops lay. Three terriosts stood around them, taking the cops stuff. Ash opened fire in them, taking them by surprise. He watched them fall, but one managed to keep himself standing a return fire. Ash quickly finished him off, but took a bullet to the shoulder as his armor was not in the best of conditions. He continued on, despite the pain.

He made his way onto South Boulevard, where he staggered to the Pokemon center, in hopes of finding bandages to use. As he came closer, he heated voices. He approached the broken glass doors to find what he was looking for. He found Mars and Jupiter, and others as well.

"General!" Mars exclaimed, rushing up to hug him. Ash winced in pain, as Mars noticed it, "oh your shoulder, Nurse Joy, you got any bandages we could use. Joy nodded before rushing to get bandages. She came up to Ash with a roll of thin, white strips of bandages. She wrapped it around thee wound, stopping the bleeding for now.

"Guys," Ash started to say, "Police are getting everyone out of the city at Lumiose station, the path is clear, head there now before more terriosts arrive, Commanders, come with me, we have an alternate exit. Everyone stood up and went their respective ways. Ash, Mars and Jupiter headed towards route 13, where they met up with the surviving Vanguards, and set out to Courmaline City.

 **A/N Bit late, sorry about that, also a bit shorter, but dinner beckons. Next time will be the journey to Courmaline, where you get to see cities that have been taken over by terriosts, but not destroyed. Remember to favorite, follow, and review, and I will see you later!**


	13. Rushed Extraction

**A/N Welcome back to the story, Sorry I couldn't make the three chapter goal yesterday, something unexpected came up. As normal, I don't own Pokemon, speech stuff, let's just do the story...**

Ash was walking along Route 13, headed towards Courlimane with the rest of the survivors. They traversed the Lumiose Badlands, until finding two crashed vertibirds. No bodies were found, and light footprints headed in the direction of Lumiose City. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, Ash knew this would be a good place to make camp for the night.

"Alright people, let's stop here, we can use the vertibirds as makeshit shelter. Mable, Aliana, make the vertibirds have more comfortable floors! Mars, Jupiter, check our supplies. You three, secure the permiter, make sure no one followed us!" Ash yelled, giving orders to everyone. Ash brought out MRE's for everyone to eat. But one problem still remained.

"Mars, figure out night watch, Juptier has it covered, I will will divide up the rations." Ash commanded Mars. Ash summoned MRE's from his personal, tiny pocket dimension courtesy of Palkia. The Latias Gauntlet was quite advanced, even with today's tech, Ash had to admit. Though it did take some testing, loss of property, some rips in dimensional space, and legendary Pokemon in order for it to work. He summoned 8 MRE's, one for each person. He would give out extra's, since he had some, but saved it incase of an emergency. After everyone did their jobs, Ash made a fire and they all sat around it. Mars and Jupiter specifically on either side of Ash.

"So Ash, does this bring back any memories from traveling?"

"It does, it's nice to not get shot at for once." Ash smiled, making some of the soldiers laugh, "It still could be better though."

"Like?" Aliana questioned.

"Not in the middle of a desert for one. I'd rather be in the middle of a plain, watching stars. Things were a lot simpler back then." Ash responded, before finishing his meal. "By the way, who is on guard duty?"

"Caleb, Lucas, Ryan, Mars, Aliana, You, Jupiter, then Mable would finish it up." Ash glanced at the clock on his Gauntlet, 20:00. You guys can do whatever, I'll be stargazing. Ash walked towards a nearby rock and leaned on hit. He stored his armor in the pocket dimension, and was in his classic Ash Ketchum clothes, even with his signature hat. He pulled out his badge case, fondly looking over them, before his eyes wandered to the skies.

"Never seen you care that much about your past."

"Hello Mars," he glanced in her direction, "and you too Jupiter." Ash said.

Mars and Jupiter walked up to say hi. And snuggled against his sides, leaning their heads on his shoulders. Ash slightly felt pain where he was shot, but he didn't care, he got to be with two of his girlfriends stargazing, relaxing in with the war still going on. Ash dozed off, with his girlfriends next to him.

 _The next day..._

All the troopers woke up and packed up everything. No one attacked them throughout the night, so it was pretty quiet. Ash got up and materialized his armor around him. They continued their journey through the desert, canteens slowly draining. But, after almost 24 hours, they reached Coumaine City.

They camped outside the city, waiting for sundown. Ash and the others one by one scouted different areas out, to see potential escape routes and guard's patrol patterns. Now it was night, and they were ready to infiltrate. They took different routes, Ash, Jupiter, Aliana, and Mars sneaking around the cliff edge, and the other sneaking around the shore. They snuck past the terriosts patrolling the town, and enforcing a curfew. Ash's group made it to the cliff side, where they tip-toed across the ledge.

Mable's team had trouble getting down, first off it would make noise, and they would surely be spotted. They snuck on the edge, before trying her luck and vaulting off the cliff. She slid down, hitting the shore. She motioned the others down, but Lucas slipped and fell off. The other instinctively screamed his name. Two shots rang out, two bodies fell, Matt's falling over the edge. Four terriosts looked over the edge firing into the ground below. Lucas was dead before he even fully stood up. Mable was dead before she hit the ground.

Ash's team was faring better, noticing the commotion, they hurried. Reaching the seaside of Courmaine, they snuck around. They made it to a house, where upon entering, they killed the inhabitants, and stole their boat keys. Running to a random boat, partol Swords noticed them scuffing about.

"Mars, Jupiter, Aliana, hold them off while I see which one this works on!" Ash ordered them. The two dived onto a boat and opened fire. Ash was putting in the keys, irritated that we wasn't choosing the right one. Soon, a jeep showed up, blocking the entrance. SoDs piled out of it and advanced. Mars, Aliana, and Jupiter slowly backed up, wishing for Ash to hurry up.

"Got it!" he called out to them. The trio rushed on board, shooting at the hostile at the same time. Ash punched it, speeding away to anywhere but there. After another grueling 48 hours f evading search parties, they escaped, ready to sail to the nearest friendly base, which was quite the ways away in the heart of Sinnoh.

"I wil, drop you off at a random place to not attract attention, then I will head to Kanto, Giovanni needs me for something. You ready to finally to finally go home, to a much safer place?" Ash asked them. With a chorus of yes, he set out to get to Sinnoh. Back to the Galactic Main Base. Back to his home region. Back to Kanto. Heading towards a better tommorow.

 **A/N Ok, now before you yell at me for not posting, school is starting up for me, that will mean less updates, but I will probably extend the size of the chapters, so be on the lookout for that, anyways see you next chapter which will be whenever...**


End file.
